The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring the vibration amplitude on an energy transducer which, together with a correspondingly constructed bonding head means, is fed to the process point for the ultrasonic contacting wired connection of electrical circuits to metallic leadframe strips, and for producing a mechanical longitudinal vibration is supplied with an inputted, first ultrasonic value for generating a voltage.
In the production of semiconductor chips, the bonding of the wire takes place by the per se known thermosonic process, in which a capillary placed on a front end of a transducer and which guides the wire supplies the necessary ultrasonic energy to be transferred to the contact point or junction for wire welding purposes. The transfer of the ultrasonic energy is dependent on various influence factors, e.g. mechanical changes, which in particular occur during the fixing of the transducer. Another bonding-influencing factor is that the capillary has to be interchangeably fixed to the mounting support as a result of wear and other bonding-influencing factors occur during installation and due to minor, e.g. manufacture-dependent differences in connection with the new capillary to be inserted.